Bradley Cooper
'Bradley Charles Cooper '''wurde am 5. Januar 1975 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, geboren und ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. Bekannt wurde Cooper mit seiner Rolle im Film ''Hangover, welcher aufgrund seines Erfolges zwei Fortsetzungen nach sich zog. 2013 wurde Cooper unter anderem für den Oscar und den Golden Globe als bester Hauptdarsteller nominiert für seine Rolle im Film Silver Linings neben Jennifer Lawrence. 2014 war er als bester Nebendarsteller in der Gangster-Komödie American Hustle ebenfalls für einen Oscar nominiert. Leben Cooper besuchte zunächst die Villanova University, nach einem Jahr wechselte er an die Georgetown University in Washington, D.C. 1997 schloss er sein Studium mit dem Bachelor in English ab. Danach zog er nach New York, wo er Schauspiel an der Actors Studio Drama School studierte. 1998 hatte er sein Schauspieldebüt in einer Gastrolle in der Fernsehserie Sex and the City. 2001 erhielt er die Rolle des Will Tippin in der Serie Alias – Die Agentin, die er bis 2006 in 46 Episoden darstellte. 2005 hatte er die Hauptrolle in der auf Anthony Bourdains Buch Geständnisse eines Küchenchefs. Was Sie über Restaurants nie wissen wollten basierenden Sitcom Kitchen Confidential. Diese wurde jedoch bereits nach 13 Folgen wegen schlechter Einschaltquoten eingestellt. 2006 war er neben Julia Roberts in deren Broadway -Theaterdebüt in dem Stück Three Days of Rain zu sehen. 2008 spielte er in Ryūhei Kitamuras Horrofilm The Midnight Meat Train seine erste Hauptrolle. Im Jahr darauf folgte eine weitere in der Filmkomödie Hangover. Diese Komödie wurde ein großer kommerzieller Erfolg und das Schauspielerensemble gewann den Detroit Film Critics Society Award. Cooper erhielt zudem eine Nominierung für den Satellite Award und äußerte später in einem Interview, dass dieser Film ein Durchbruch für ihn gewesen sei und man ihm danach etliche neue Rollenangebote gemacht habe. Cooper spielte ebenfalls in den Fortsetzungen Hangover 2 und Hangover 3 ''mit. Die drei Filme spielten bei ca. 215 Mio. US-Dollar Produktionskosten über eine Milliarde US-Dollar ein. 2010 spielte er in der Verfilmung der Fernsehserie ''Das A-Team die Rolle des Templeton „Faceman“ Peck, die ursprünglich von Dirk Benedict dargestellt worden war. Er war zudem neben Jim Carrey in Der Ja-Sager, Sandra Bullock in Verrückt nach Steve und Jessica Alba in Valentinstag zu sehen. 2011 übernahm er nicht nur die Hauptrolle in dem Thriller Ohne Limit, sondern fungierte erstmals auch als ausführender Produzent. 2011 wählte das People Magazine Cooper zum Sexiest Man Alive. 2012 spielte Cooper die Hauptrolle in dem Spielfilm Silver Linings, der auf dem gleichnamigen Roman von Matthew Quick beruht. Der Film war nicht nur ein großer kommerzieller Erfolg (er spielte bei Produktionskosten von 21 Mio. US-Dollar rund 236 Mio. US-Dollar ein), sondern auch ein künstlerischer: Cooper wurde für den Oscar als bester Hauptdarsteller nominiert und erhielt weitere Nominierungen und Auszeichnungen renommierter Filmpreise. Cooper war von Dezember 2006 bis Mai 2007 mit der Schauspielerin Jennifer Esposito verheiratet. Ab Herbst 2009 war er mit der Schauspielerin Renée Zellweger liiert, im März 2011 gaben beide ihre Trennung bekannt. Seit März 2013 ist er mit dem britischen Model Suki Waterhouse in einer Beziehung. Filmografie Fernsehserien *1999: Sex and the City (1 Episode) *2000–2001: The $treet – Wer bietet mehr? (The $treet) (6 Episoden) *2001–2006: Alias – Die Agentin (Alias) (46 Episoden) *2003: Kate Fox & die Liebe (Miss Match) (1 Episode) *2004: Touching Evil (6 Episoden) *2004–2005: Jack & Bobby (14 Episoden) *2005: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (1 Episode) *2005: Law & Order: Trial by Jury (1 Episode) *2005–2006: Kitchen Confidential (13 Episoden) *2007–2009: Nip/Tuck – Schönheit hat ihren Preis (Nip/Tuck) (6 Episoden) Spielfilme *2000: Wall to Wall Records *2002: Unsichtbare Augen (My Little Eye) *2003: The Last Cowboy *2004: I Want to Marry Ryan Banks *2005: Die Hochzeits-Crasher (Wedding Crashers) *2006: Zum Ausziehen verführt (Failure to Launch) *2007: The Comebacks *2008: The Midnight Meat Train *2008: Der Ja-Sager (Yes Man) *2008: The Rocker – Voll der (S)Hit (The Rocker) *2008: American Evil (Older Than America) *2009: Er steht einfach nicht auf Dich (He’s Just Not That into You) *2009: Hangover (The Hangover) *2009: Verrückt nach Steve (All about Steve) *2009: New York, I Love You *2009: Fall 39 (Case 39) *2010: Valentinstag (Valentine’s Day) *2010: Das A-Team – Der Film (The A-Team) *2011: Ohne Limit (Limitless) *2011: Hangover 2 (The Hangover: Part II) *2012: The Place Beyond the Pines *2012: Der Dieb der Worte (The Words) *2012: Silver Linings (Silver Linings Playbook) *2012: Hit and Run *2013: Hangover 3 (The Hangover: Part III) *2013: American Hustle *2014: Guardians of the Galaxy *2014: Serena *2015: American Sniper *2015: Aloha - Die Chance auf Glück *2015: Burnt *2015: Joy - Alles außer gwöhnlich *2016: Arms and the Dudes *2017: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 *2018: Avengers: Infinity War *2018: A Star Is Born (auch Regisseur, Drehbuchautor und Produzent) *2018: The Mule *2019: Avengers: Endgame (Stimme von Rocket) Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Schauspieler